Ukonkou
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: "No llegaste" Es un reproche, un reclamo que le golpea sin piedad la boca del estomago a Kuroko. Sintiendo repentinamente deseos de vomitar. "Te he estado esperando" No son mentiras, lamentablemente no lo son. Aomine está allí.


**U**_konko__**u**_

**P**_or_ _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

No sabe cuando empezó este dolor sin fin, ni cuánto tiempo lleva dentro de él o cuándo piensa acabarse. Reconocerlo ha sido difícil, enfrentarlo imposible. Y en este instante de su vida deshacerse de él le es algo impensable. Ha olvidado muchas cosas, y los quereres se han esfumado. La apatía le golpea hasta doblegarlo, y sinceramente le ha tomado un gusto extraño.

"Tetsuya"

Su abuela está de pie a la entrada de la sala de estar y él solo observa, sentado frente al ventanal, el viento extraño mecer las hojas de los árboles.

"Dime, obaa-san"

Le responde con abulia educada provocándole a la anciana una especie de flashback que trae consigo la imagen de un niño distinto al que se halla allí ante ella. Pero Kuroko procura girarse para sonreír apenas. Queriendo detener con ello las memorias de alguien que no volverá más. Para una vez detenidas volverse a su postura anterior.

Estrangulando ese llanto que se le viene a la garganta y respirando profundamente para apaciguar el mar de sentimientos que se torna bravío cada vez que suelta alguna palabra. Manteniendo tan desagradable hábito al procurar guardar sus emociones aún cuando no está jugando algún partido.

"¿Tampoco hoy piensas salir?"

La vieja mujer le pregunta.

"¿A las canchas?"

Y especifica porque solo parece interesársele cierto tema en concreto.

Tetsuya no necesita cuestionamientos, menos que sean precisos. Pero responderá pese a no querer hacerlo, y seguirá fingiendo aunque no pueda. Así su abuela lo entenderá, dejándole estar. Mientras él agradece inclinando la cabeza tan solo un poco y volviéndose hacia el paisaje externo, una vez más.

"Debo leer este libro y hacer un reporte para mañana. No puedo perder el tiempo jugando"

Mucho menos a _eso._

Tetsuya miente de cierta forma que ni el mismo comprende. Toma el texto que no ha abierto desde hace días y el cual ha estado esperando paciente, como los otros 18 en el stand de su cuarto, ser recitado por palabras no verbales que se quedan dentro del cerebro y grabadas en un medio más resistente y duradero que la tinta misma en sus cuadernos. Kuroko sabe que su abuela le continúa mirando en silencio. Puede imaginar su rostro pero prefiere detenerse. No quiere visualizar ni una sola mueca de tristeza más. Ya no.

"Antes no pensabas eso"

_Antes_, es una palabra que habla del pasado, de cosas que fueron y se han quedado atrás. Que para revivirles se recuerdan y que para no perderlas se almacenan bajo el nombre de memorias. Pero ello no quita el hecho de que están muertas. Y de que no volverán.

Tetsuya lo sabe y arruga la página que contiene la dedicatoria del autor. Quiere llorar, alto y fuerte, pero está cansado. Las ojeras que le enmarcan la mirada inexpresiva que atrás fuese le susurran que ya ha sido suficiente.

"Probablemente _ese niño _también este esperando hoy_"_

Su abuela es una mujer sabia, por los años y tal vez por su buen desempeño académico que le atribuye cierta inteligencia, y horriblemente cruel para hacerlo morderse los labios tan vigorosamente que sea capaz de hacerlo probar la sangre que de ellos le nace. Y el que pensaba que los incisivos no eran tan filosos. Pues la anciana ha tocado algo que no debe tocarse, porque puede romperse y para el cual no existe pegamento adecuado que pueda unirlo en caso de que se suscite dicho accidente.

"No", la voz y las palabras se le atoran, revolviéndosele y ahogándole, hiriéndolo; "Aomine_-kun _no está esperándome_" _y Tetsuya quiere corregirse y decir _no es a mí a quien espera, no soy yo lo que necesita, no soy yo, yo._

Las hojas del libro se humedecen, transluciendo las palabras que le siguen. Las lágrimas le dañan la vista, seca e irritada, encontrándolas amargas y molestas. Kuroko extiende el brazo, temblándole los dedos, hasta el ventanal. El aire allá fuera podrá secarle esas tontas lágrimas. Piensa, y anhela.

"Por favor", Kuroko no le ruega a su abuela sino al viento, quien entra con delicadeza, que se lleve sus lágrimas como hace con las hojas secas de los árboles. "Debo acabar mis deberes", espera que la buena mujer se aleje y le deje recuperar la paz que tanto quiere.

"¿Estás seguro?"

No quiere quebrarse, no más de lo que ya está. Quiere tranquilidad. Solo eso.

"¿Qué pasa si _ese niño _viene a buscarte?, ¿quieres que le diga que no estás?"

Si, definitivamente su abuela es una perversa mujer. De la quien aprenderá más adelante el acto de fastidiar a uno que otro compañero.

"No será necesario, te repito que no vendrá", _nunca más_ mientras él sea débil. Mientras no pueda superarlo.

"¿No eran amigos?", la respuesta es _NO _pero se la guarda porque allí aparece otra vez el tiempo que fue, que no será una vez más. "Aomine_-kun_ es un buen muchacho, ¿qué pudo haber pasado?"

Kuroko piensa en qué clase de tortura es ésta que le aprisiona bajo el techo de su casa y que emplea el amable rostro de su amada abuela, y la cual creía haber dejado atrás en la escuela. Se reiría de todo esto si recordara cómo hacerlo. Gritaría si la tráquea no estuviera estrujada y se desharía del dolor agudo en el vientre al superarlo, si pudiera. Pero no puede, es débil y por ello lo merece. No es tan apto como lo pensara Ogiwara, y es mucho más inútil de lo que no ha querido ver.

Los ánimos y los sacrificios con sabores dulces de Daiki se extinguen en la lejanía y sus pupilas, inundadas de agua salada, desdibujan en sus iris celestes la forma de estos. Tetsuya no quiere recuerdos de algo que desea siga, ni amarguras que le quiten el sueño. Tampoco que el balón de básquetbol que le obsequiara Daiki se quede a lado de su cama impecable, sin ese placido desgaste ganado por el roce constante de sus manos y el piso. No quiere tantas cosas y no es capaz de detenerlas.

La impotencia que sintiera, que estuviera a punto de mermarle, cuando intentó pertenecer al club de básquetbol, se le viene nuevamente mucho más destructiva que antes, más violenta; y lo peor es que en esa oscuridad de la cual se ha hecho un miembro particular y que se lo ha tragado no muestra atisbos de un candil que se haga distinguir entre el negro que luce sempiterno. Y él no dice nada.

Pero Kuroko aprenderá a amar la oscuridad, a aceptarla, durante ese tiempo, y a mantener la imagen de una luz en su cerebro por si vuelve a aparecer; con la intención única de ser capaz de reconocerla cuando llegue el momento, momento que fielmente esperará. Eso es lo que quiere creer, lo que necesita creer.

Su abuela termina, alejándose no sin antes mirarle una vez más. Caminando al pequeño almacén construido debajo de las escaleras para enseguida dirigirse hasta la entrada de la casa, llevando en manos una caja, girando la perilla y cerrando tras de sí.

Tetsuya inclina lenta y parsimoniosamente la cabeza hacia delante. Aprieta los puños, enterrándose las uñas en las palmas. Llorando compulsivamente con un porte tranquilo. Empapando el libro y sus metáforas.

El otoño está terminando, los tonos rojizos se incendian y con ello la estación, pronto será invierno y el ciclo acabará. La imagen de un cumpleaños vacío se siente. Una ceremonia tan helada como el clima que tendrá presencia en el momento le esperará, y Tetsuya sabe que no habrá nada en su armario capaz de traerle calor cuando el momento lo amerite. Y para ser sinceros Kuroko ya puede sentir los primeros vientos gélidos del invierno golpearle el pecho.

No cierra la ventana cuando alza la mirada, cansada, apagada y con sueños marchitos en sus largas pestañas. Las mejillas le arden, pero él se explica mentalmente que es por el sol de la tarde que alcanza su cara. Todo le parece inusualmente bello, y aunque no hay flores puede oler un grato perfume. Y esa belleza aromatizada le rompe en mil pedazos, inhumana, desgraciada. Animándolo a llorar con más entusiasmo abaratado y los labios apretados por sus dientes blancos, con el brillo del atardecer rebotando en esos melancólicos espejos incapaces de permanecer neutros como su dueño quisiera. Manteniendo la faz alzada. El rostro inclinado ligero a la derecha, el cuello de la playera resbalándole por los delgados hombros, confiriéndole a su imagen una delgadez producto de la depresión que nada en su corazón. Enrojeciéndole los ojos, hinchándole los párpados, lacerándole los labios, asfixiándolo iracundo. Esa tristeza.

Tetsuya no escucha el agua que choca contra las plantas del jardín, ni la herramienta de la abuela chocar contra la húmeda tierra. Tampoco que hay alguien con ella y que se escucha bastante animada. Mucho menos a las aves que le recitan hermosas promesas de un _hasta pronto_ al otoño.

La desesperación le tiene absorto, tan es así que uno de los bulbos de aquellos tulipanes que conservara en la heladera la anciana, ha rodado lo suficiente para situarse a mitad del paisaje de su ventanal.

"¡Ah, mierda! ese se me ha escapado"

Ni de esa voz ajena.

"Ten cuidado, son delicados"

Que responde a las advertencias de su abuela.

"¿Dónde se ha metido?"

Y que se torna intensa, al igual que ese crujido de suelas contra el césped aún verde.

"¡Ha!, aquí estas eh"

Kuroko no ve nada, nada. Pero eso es mentira, una estúpida e insulsa. Su abuela es despiadada, el otoño un verdugo y _él _un castigo.

"Ao-", la voz es débil, rasposa; la fonética le hiere y un temblor ridículo le traba los movimientos, "mine-..._kun_" Hay miedo en su vista, y el blanco de su piel se torna transparente. El peso que estuviera perdiendo se asevera grave, peligroso. Y solo ha sido al verlo parado allí, frente a él.

El llamado llega suave a los oídos de Daiki, quien tiene las mejillas llenas de tierra, pero éste no responde ya que prefiere tomar entre sus largos dedos el bulbo ya fresco y empapado.

Daiki se endereza con marcada indiferencia. Analizando la planta en sus manos. Ignorando la herida mirada de Kuroko.

"No llegaste"

Es un reproche, un reclamo que le golpea sin piedad la boca del estomago a Kuroko.

Sintiendo repentinamente deseos de vomitar.

"Te he estado esperando"

No son mentiras, lamentablemente no lo son.

"Toda esa mierda de darlo todo fue una mentira, ¿eh, Tetsu?"

Aomine no puede contenerse, igual que Tetsuya, y su voz explota con un sonoro timbre de potente ira, que le endurece el rostro aún aniñado, en reclamos.

"¿También tu, también tú te darás por vencido?"

Kuroko ya no lo soporta, su debilidad, su temor hecho realidad, los engaños que se ha hecho y el cambio brusco que la vida de ambos a dado. No es fuerte como Aomine. Es débil, muy débil.

Y lo lamenta con todo el corazón.

Daiki aprieta los dientes y puños. No lo aceptara, jamás.

"¡Tetsu!"

Por eso lo llama con el alma, sin importarle el cortar el concierto de las aves que se escapan temerosas al confundir su timbre con el rugido de un felino herido. Tan lastimado como ese amigo frente suyo.

"L-lo siento Aomine_-kun_, y-yo lo siento, lo siento"

Tetsuya se deja caer con los puños debilitados a cada lado de su rostro, lamentándose entre llantos desgarradores no poder salvarlo, a la persona que más adora de él mismo. Siendo torturado por las palabras que no quiere decir pero que se le desbordan desalmadas.

Gime, constante ante Aomine, y este le contempla con reproche, con cariño, atisbando su romance mal herido, con angustia y desconsuelo. Rogando sus ojos fieros ya apaleados que se levante, que se quede, que no lo deje.

Pero Tetsuya no oye, más que el ruido de su cariño desmoronarse.

Daiki grita con todas sus fuerzas, destrozando el bulbo en sus manos, arrojando los restos al suelo con enojo e impotencia para cubrirse la vista mientras arruga la frente buscando contener su llanto silencioso a la par con Tetsuya.

Su abuela sigue sembrando, sonriendo con una amarga esperanza en la boca, esos tulipanes que ahora duermen pero que sobrevivirán al inamovible invierno y florecerán más bellos que el año anterior. Trayendo consigo hermosos colores que teñirán la oscuridad de esos dos muchachos que ahora no son más que semillas que creen haberse marchitado ya cuando todavía ni siquiera han empezado a crecer.

"Este invierno será el inicio de un nuevo comienzo. ¿Qué color arrojaran esta vez?, para ello tendremos que esperar, ¿no?"

El agua sigue corriendo y la vieja mujer ara con entusiasmo a lado de la sala de estar. Ansiado la llegada de la última estación, mientras escucha a los chiquillos chillar.

* * *

終わり**.**


End file.
